Akiko Narumi
is the lead female character of Kamen Rider Double and head of the Narumi Detective Agency after inheriting it from her deceased father, Sokichi Narumi. Part in Story Akiko is Shotaro Hidari's landlady and boss, though she serves as a personal assistant to Shotaro while on the job and keeping him at bay by slapping him with a green sandal with different inscriptions on it each time (sometimes two at once!); she uses this on others as well, including Dopants. She came from Osaka to continue in her father's place, initially unaware that Sokichi died until the events of Begin's Night. Before taking control of the Agency she met a little girl named Riko, who's spirit helps her in the case of the Puppeteer Dopant. She nearly gets herself killed by Money Dopant when Akiko reveals herself. During the cases of the Sweets, and Puppeteer Dopants, Akiko played a major role in finding out the Dopants' causes and getting Horinouchi on the right track after he is defeated. She also got involved in the Nightmare Dopant case, in a dream becoming Kamen Rider Double but ends up under the Dopant's powers. Fortunately she is freed from its influence when the Dopant is defeated. During the events of'' Movie War Core'' she married Ryu Terui, trying to place a ban on his being a Rider when it interfered with the ceremony. However, after seeing all the things her father went through as Skull (via the Memory Memory) and hearing his reasons for staying a Rider, she let him continue being a Rider and they married, her father's spirit walking her down the isle. During the events of W Returns: Accel she threatened divorce due to how secretive Ryu was being. Chacha is the wife of Hideyoshi that greatly resembles Akiko Terui (née Narumi). Chacha is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Akiko Terui (née Narumi) from Kamen Rider W. Personality Akiko appears rather childish for her age (20) and due to her young appearance and attitude, Shotaro refers to her as and sees her as a threat to his public image. She has a black and white view of the world and tends to say when she is caught off guard by something. Despite her somewhat childish personality, she has shown signs of promise as a detective, particularly in her ability to decipher clues that leave Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu stumped, as well as being extremely protective of clients, a trait she shares with her father. Akiko harbored a crush on Ryu Terui, and although her feelings were initially ignored, he eventually returned them during the events of W Forever, as they watched the fireworks together and fell in love. They eventually married in Movie War Core. Abilities Akiko is a regular human with no unique physiology and lacks Gaia Memories unlike most other major characters of the series. Still she uses the aforementioned sandals with different writings on them during certain situations that seem to work even against Dopants. She also talks in her sleep which helped out in the Nightmare Dopant case. At first Philip showed no attention to her after researching about her from the Gaia Library, but was later interested on her unusual lucky suggestions, which often gives inspiration in solving most of their Dopant cases. Her appearance of becoming Double lead to the creation of Double Ganbaride cards featuring giant versions of Akiko's signature sandals during Double's Finisher. Kamen Rider Double In one episode she was dreaming where she is the body of Kamen Rider Double and Shotaro is the mind, Akiko uses Double's powers to a good effect but was defeated after just getting punched in the face, though this could've been just a way to reveal the Dopant's identity. As Double, the Double Driver calls her the "Masked Beautiful Girl of Naniwa" during the transformation. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. - HeatMetal= HeatMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. - LunaTrigger= LunaTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec. }} Gaia Memories The are mysterious USB flash drives imbued with the powers of the Earth itself. Originally created with funding by the Sonozaki Family, these Gaia Memories end up in the possession of Shotaro and Akiko, and can only be used through the Double Driver. Two can be inserted into the Double Driver, allowing Shotaro and Akiko to transform into Kamen Rider Double. Shotaro's left-half Memories called determine the type of attack or weaponry that Double uses. * : The Joker Memory, also known as the , allows the user to increase fighting potential, becoming the . When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the black . When the Joker Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Double Driver, it allows Double to execute the Joker Extreme Rider Kick. * : The Metal Memory, also known as the or the , empowers the user with great strength, becoming the . When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the silver . * : The Trigger Memory, also known as the , turns the user into an expert marksman, becoming the . When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the blue . Behind the scenes Portrayal Akiko Narumi is portrayed by . As a child, Akiko is portrayed by in Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double. Category:Narumi Detective Agency Category:Kamen Rider W characters Category:Double Riders Category:Heroines Category:Temporary Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Civilian Category:Female Riders Category:Relatives Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Dream Riders